Shut Up and Play It Again
by MidnightBravery
Summary: "Oh my god! This is my song!" Chloe jumped up in excitement as she took me by arm. I don't know how it happened, but next thing I knew we were dancing. "Chloe I don't-" My protest died in my throat as Chloe eyed me closely before giggling, "Shut up and dance with me Becs!" One Shot.


Hey guys! So this one-shot was inspired by the songs "Play It Again" by Luke Bryan and "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by WALK THE MOON. They both scream Bechloe to me, so this is the outcome of that. Let me know what you liked/didn't like! :)

BECA POV

I can't believe I was getting dragged to this party. The Bella's had deemed that tonight we would christen the new school year by getting wasted at the acapella party tonight. Every group would be there and Chloe had mentioned that it was the second biggest acapella party besides Aca Initiation.

I had driven myself and Stacie in my new VW GTI that my dad had gotten me. I feel like it was a bribery to keep me in Barden for another school year but hey, can't beat a free car. I followed behind Stacie who was leading us through a dirt path towards the cabin that the High Notes hung out at to…well get high. A small lake, accompanied with cattails and a fire pit, and it was a basic set up for summer nights.

"Were almost there."

It was the end of August, the sun beginning to set making the Georgia skies different shades of red and orange. It was hot, but knowing it cooled off at night, I was clad in my classic black skinny jeans, and purple flannel.

I heard the music before I saw everyone. A heavy bass filled the air as we came out of the trees and into the clearing where the lake and cabin were. I saw a few trucks parked down between the cabin and lake with their tailgates down. Various singers were sitting on them singing along to whatever song was being played through the truck's speakers.

"Oii look who decided to make an appearance! It's MC Shorty!" I couldn't help but laugh as Fat Amy jumped down from the porch, one hand had a bottle of vodka and the other had a solo cup. Stacie stopped beside me as I watched her take it all in.

"Well Becs, as Aubrey would say." She looked to me as she smirked. "Prepare to soften the beach." And with that Stacie left me, walking away towards the lake where some of the boys were swimming.

"Ginger was looking for ya shawshank, last time I saw her she was over at the trucks." Amy threw her thumb behind her pointing as I spotted the familiar bright red hair, her back towards me. "Come on let's get you a drink!"

Amy threw her arm around me and dragged me towards the cabin where I spotted numerous Bellas hanging out. Jessica and Ashley were sitting at the picnic table chatting to a few new Treblemakers and sipping their drinks. It was still weird to me to see the interaction and dynamic between the Bellas and Trebles after how Aubrey had been last year about it. Lily was down at the bonfire pit with Donald and by the looks of it, they were practicing their beatboxing skills.

Amy and I reached the cabin and I was instantly greeted by Jesse.

"BECAW!" I cringed at the nickname. I turned around and found the Treblemaker making his way in my direction, jumping over the wooden railing and banister to reach me on the porch.

"Wow." I mumbled in annoyance as he stopped in front of Amy and I. Amy gave me a sideways glance and as I sighed and shook my head back at her. I heard her snicker to herself in amusement.

"Alright short stack, I'll be right back with a concoction just for you! Made by yours truly!" Amy walked through the door to the cabin as I was left alone with Jesse.

"So what managed to get you out of your hole?" Jesse laughed as I tightened my jaw. My tolerance for him recently was growing thin. Even after ICCA's, after I kissed him, after I said that it was all a mistake, he was still, following me around like a lost puppy. Honestly, I think his whole 'perfect ending' bullshit got to me. Because if I'm being honest, it shouldn't have been Jesse that I kissed. No that was like kissing a brother, if that. No the person I should have kissed was-

"Becs! You came!" Her sweet voice filled my ears as I felt her jump onto my back. I regained my balance as her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled as I took a hold of one of her arms and held her to me. I heard Jesse clear his throat as he took a sip of his drink and look away.

I ignored him as I felt Chloe slide off me before I turned around to her. To say my jaw dropped was an understatement. I ran my eyes over Chloe's body subtly, making sure that I wouldn't be caught, but I knew it was pointless. Chloe was a twin of Daisy Duke tonight. She was wearing a cut off red and blue plaid shirt that was tied in a knot above her belly button, extremely short blue jean shorts, and she had on cowgirl boots to complete her summer time party look.

"So what do you think?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Chloe looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" She giggled as she ran her hand through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear.

"I was saying that I'm gonna need you to make me a CD of your new mixes."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed embarrassingly fast before scolding myself in my head. "I mean uh, yeah I can do that." Chloe just smiled at me as I felt my cheeks flushing red. Thankfully Amy appeared by my side and shoved a solo cup in my hand.

"There ya go Pint Size, Red Bull and vodka, just for you!" She slapped me playfully on the back as Chloe watched on in amusement. I turned and saw that Jesse had quietly made his exit, he was now engaged in a game of beer pong with Benji, Cynthia Rose, and Jessica. He caught me staring at him as he took a quick sip of his drink before giving me a small smile. Forced. I turned back around to my group as the look her gave me remained in my head.

"Alright well if you two birds are set…" She trailed off as she walked away down the steps and towards the trucks, where the music was playing. Chloe giggled at her as I took a sip of my drink.

"I was actually headed down there too if-" Chloe got cut off when Aubrey came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed her by the arm. Aubrey looked like she was ready to stress vomit and slightly out of breath. Chloe jumped, not expecting the contact as her face showed her concern over her best friend.

"Bree what's wrong?" Aubrey shook her head subtly as I saw her glance quickly at me, thinking I hadn't seen it. The look had been for Chloe's eyes only and I grew more curious as to what Aubrey didn't want me to know.

"Code T." Aubrey explained, her face a mix between seriousness, panic, and maybe a touch of anger.

"Code T?!" Chloe's eye balls grew in size at Aubrey's words. Her mouth hung open in shock of whatever it was that 'Code T' was. I swear these two could read each other's mind half the time.

"Code T."

"Umm… I'll be right back okay Becs?" Chloe was already being pulled away from me and inside by Aubrey before I could respond.

"I'll just…I'll be here." I called after them as I sighed out in frustration. I watched them disappear between the crowds inside as I turned and leaned against the wooden railing. I told myself that I was going to tell Chloe how I felt. I couldn't hold back anymore and I couldn't take the lingering and haunting of question of 'what if?' What if I never told Chloe how I felt? What if we both moved on with our lives after Barden and she goes off and does wonders and never knew that I was hopelessly in love with her?

"It's her isn't it?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Jesse was beside me. I hadn't even noticed that he was mimicking me, head hung low with a cup in his hands, leaning on the railing. He wouldn't look at me, instead he was focused on the liquid in the solo cup. Jesse wasn't stupid, no matter how dense he seemed about the fact that I didn't like him.

I didn't even bother trying to deny it to him. I nodded slowly, my jaw tensing as I ran my tongue over my cheek nervously.

"You know it's funny…" Jesse laughed as he took a drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've spent the last year, throwing myself at you, trying to think of anything and everything I could do, just to get you to look at me the way you look at her Beca."

I turned to him as he was looking at me. He laughed again bitterly as I felt a tinge of guilt. I'd never meant to do this, to string him along, to make him fall in love with me. Just like I hadn't meant to fall for Chloe. Everything just happened.

"I'm not mad you know. I should be, but I'm not. Because I love you enough to want you to be happy. I want you to be happy, with Chloe." Jesse emphasized his point. He turned away from looking at the bonfire and teenagers dancing in the distance as he looked at me earnestly.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't mean to-" He waved his hand cutting me off.

"Don't. I'll be fine. Besides you're gonna need the very best lesbro to help you get the girl." Jesse's lips turned up into a grin before we both broke out laughing. I punched him lightly in his bicep and he feigned being hurt.

"Never, ever use that word again!" I told him as we both continued to laugh. "Seriously though Jess, I am sorry." I looked between his eyes as he nodded.

"I know." He was about to turn and walk away when I didn't something that surprised Jesse as well as myself. I reached forward and tentatively wrapped my arms around his waist. He froze for a second, not expecting me, Beca 'no touching or contact what so ever' Mitchell to initiate a hug.

We broke apart when we heard what sounded like the slamming of a screen door. We pulled away from each other as Jesse looked behind me and then pursed his lips. I turned and followed his gaze as I saw Chloe walking swiftly away from the house. I watched as she had her arms crossed over her chest, a habit she did when she was either annoyed or upset. I continued to watch her as she reached the line of trucks and moved to sit on the edge of the tailgate, by herself.

"Go get your girl Beca."

"Don't expect any more hugs anytime soon!" I told him as he laughed and nodded. I smiled at him as I jumped down from the porch and began to make my way over to Chloe.

Chloe's tanned legs were swinging softly in front of the Georgia license plate, her head kept low. I surveyed the scene and noticed that almost everyone was up at the cabin or sitting at the bonfire a few feet away. A few stragglers stayed at the trucks and were dancing to whatever Top 40 hit was playing over the radio of the pickup that Chloe sat on. I looked around for her boyfriend of the month. I wasn't trying to be mean but it always seemed that Chloe had a new boyfriend every couple of weeks, always complaining that the current one wasn't _'the one'_. I was always curious to know what was included in being 'the one', but I never pushed the issue.

Chloe still hadn't picked her head up by the time I reached her. I placed my hands on the tailgate as I jumped up and sat beside her.

"What're you doing all alone on the tailgate Red?"

She smiled softly as looked up to me. "Just needed some air."

"Mhmm." I wasn't convinced. I could tell something was up.

"You and Jesse seemed pretty cozy back there. I thought you said you didn't like to be hugged?" I could hear the annoyance in her tone as she turned away from me. So that was what her attitude was about. Of all things, Chloe Beale, fucking gorgeous, perfect, goddess Chloe Beale was jealous of Jesse Swanson.

"He's like my brother Chlo. And if I remember correctly, I said that 'I don't like any hugs, except yours.' But even so, it was needed. We had a heart to heart, if you can believe it."

"Beca Mitchell willingly hugged someone _and_ had a heart to heart?! The world must be ending!" Chloe smirked at me as I nudged her gently. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Umm, it doesn't really matter. We kinda decided that nothing was ever going to happen between us."

"Oh. Well…um, how do you feel?" I could tell that she didn't know what to say.

"Good. Really good actually." She nodded wordlessly beside me as silence fell over us.

"So. Can you please enlighten me to what exactly 'Code T' is?"

She laughed beside me as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe my plan of distracting her might brighten her mood. _Before you ruin it by spilling your guts._

"I can't technically tell you because I took an oath, but I can show you." I frowned in confusion as I she nodded her head up to the party. I turned my head and focused up on the cabin. There, I could just make out the figures of Aubrey and Unicycle who were in a fit of laughter, followed by Unicycle pointing behind him to the beer pong table. I watched as Aubrey nodded her head and followed him to start a new game.

"No fucking way." I couldn't believe what my eyes were watching. Aubrey and a _Treble_! "Code T…Code Treble! Aubrey fucking likes a Treble!" I shouted as Chloe giggled and quickly leaned forward, covering my mouth with her right hand while her left rested on my thigh. I smirked at her from behind her hand as I licked her palm.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed as she quickly pulled her hand away. I busted out laughing as I placed my hand on my stomach from laughing so much. Chloe was fighting back a smile as she swatted my arm.

"Are you having a good time?" Chloe searched my eyes for truth to my answer, just then a boy from the High Notes who I think overheard that his name was Carter? He came running towards us and jumped inside the trucks. No more than a second later and the music was turned up, drowning out our conversation. A roar from the cabin was heard as me and Chloe watched as more people started to make their way down to the trucks, including the Bellas and Trebles. The station changed and the first few notes of 'Titanium' began to play.

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed as she jumped up and off the tailgate and straighten out her clothes. "This is my jam!" She started to rock her hips to the rhythm as she swayed back and forth. I sat there, not even trying to hide the fact that I was staring at her.

"Come here Bec! I wanna dance!" Before I could even try and protest that I can't dance, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to her. I don't know how it happened but I stumbled , loosing my footing and fell into Chloe's arms. We both started to laugh as she steadied me first, before she took me by the hand. She dragged me towards the open grass where everyone was coming together to dance. The scene reminded me of when "Keep Your Head Up" came on at Aca Initiation last year, everyone coming together, cheering and dancing for that one song. Chloe has a smug grin on her face, almost as if she knows she's about to do something she shouldn't.

"I've been listening to the radio all night long for this song!" Chloe had to move her mouth next to my ear to be heard over the music. She's close. Like really, really close. Chloe's mouth is next to my ear now and I can feel the heat of her breath even in the Atlanta heat. It feels like it's us them, moving, laughing, and dancing close together.

"Aww yeah! My favorite Captain's! Get it on ya pair of dingos! Bechloe all the way!" I jumped away from Chloe, as I heard Fat Amy yell at us from the bonfire. She wasn't the only one who had been watching us though. Aubrey had her jaw clenched tightly and her hands on her hips disapprovingly, Jesse's jaw was slackened and he quickly looked away, and Fat Amy was bouncing while shaking her fist triumphantly. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I tucked my hands into my pockets in embarrassment of being caught.

"Hey…" Chloe brushed her thumb against my cheek as she looked at me. She slipped her arms around my neck and leaned in close to me again.

"Don't you dare look back," she whispered into my ear. Her cerulean blue eyes were staring into my own. "Just keep your eyes on me, okay? Forget about everyone else." She cupped my cheeks as I leaned into her touch and nodded. "Okay? You and me Becs."

"You and me." I whispered back to her as she smiled at me. I watched as she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against my left cheek. My breath hitched just a little bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. I put my hands back on Chloe's waist and pulled her body close to mine as we started to dance again to 'Titanium'.

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

At first the dancing was just simple hips swaying and light touches, but that quickly turned to heavy grinding. To stop myself from giving in to kissing her, I quickly turned Chloe around, pressing her back to my front. I could've sworn I saw her smirk as she brought us completely together, leaving no more room between us.

"You're holding back." I smirked at her, I was fully aware of how Chloe got once she had had her jiggle juice and this was only Level 1.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Chloe told me and I didn't need telling twice.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

I could feel myself start to loosen up though. I'm reaching forward and grabbing Chloe's hips with both hands, digging my nails in just lightly enough so that I hear Chloe's breath catch. I press myself impossibly closer behind Chloe and she leans back too, our cheeks touching, our hips moving together. It's starting to get harder for me to not just grab her and kiss her, but at the same time I don't really think she'd object. Especially with her words earlier. There was supposed to be a line drawn between friends and something more. But that didn't exist between me and Chloe, that line got erased the second she walked into my shower last year.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

I knew things were about to get very intense considering this was one of Chloe's many lady jams. I felt her bring her right arm up to swing around my neck as she grabbed a handful of my hair. I tightened my grip when Chloe started to grind harder into my crotch.

" _Fuck it."_

Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing, I pushed away the collar of Chloe's shirt past her shoulder. I dipped my head slightly, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Chloe's now exposed neck. I know that now that I have 'officially' crossed the friendship line that there's no going back. But honestly, I'm too fucking turned on to care. Not when Chloe moaning only loud enough for me to hear, grinding her perfectly toned ass even more into me, the friction driving me insane.

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

Chloe quickly turned around and grasped the back of my neck bringing our lips together for the first time. Kissing Chloe is unlike any other kiss I've experienced. The cliché fireworks and all that was definitely there and I could help but mentally kick myself for waiting this long to experience this. Without breaking the kiss, I move my hands from Chloe's waist and cup her face. She's grasping my plaid shirt, holding me in place as she lightly nips at my bottom lip with her teeth. It's only when we realize how long we've been kissing and how much we both are in need of air do we pull back. Chloe's eyes are still closed as she runs her tongue over her lips. I lean forward and brush our noses together, prompting her to open her eyes.

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

"I've wanted to do this, ever since I met you." I whispered to her as she smiled at me. I ran my hands through her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Let's get out of here?" Chloe suggested. I smiled and pecked her lips and she let go of my shirt. I trailed hand down her arm and entwined our fingers. I led us out of the crowd and past the bonfire, as I was purposely avoided the lingering stares that I knew would be there. Once we reached the path that led us back through the woods, I let go of her hand and slowed my pace. The music was a soft buzz behind us as I paused and let Chloe match my pace. I put my left hand on her lower back and guided us back through the bushes and trees towards my car.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _xxx_

Chloe and I were sitting in the driveway of her and Aubrey's apartment in my car. Chloe has my jacket around her shoulders, keeping her warm. Neither of us had brought up what had transpired earlier, neither of us wanting to come back down to the reality of the situation. An idea suddenly hit me as I reached forward for the audio controls. I hit the buttons quickly, scanning for a station that would have that song back on. AM, FM, and even Sirius XM weren't playing it. I huffed in annoyance as Chloe giggled beside me. I grabbed my iPhone and plugged the AUX cord in. A couple swipes later and the soft strumming of a guitar and piano filled the car. Chloe's eyes went wide and she lit up as I smiled sheepishly at her before I began to sing.

 _You shout out loud_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

"This is my song." Chloe whispered softly to me as I continued.

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down but I get up_

After I finished I looked over to Chloe who had the biggest and warmest smile on her face. She leaned over the console and brought her hand to the back of my neck.

"I'm in love with you Chloe Beale. Always have and always will be." I whispered against her lips. She connected our foreheads together and her thumb caressed my cheekbone.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell, you and me." And then our lips met again that night and the same intense feelings were still there that were present the first time. I leaned over more and brought her closer to me, trying to convey how much I loved her through the kiss. I could feel her smile as she grabbed my shirt once more. I was confused when she pulled away but she was still grinning so I didn't worry long.

"Play it again."


End file.
